falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Skilled
|games4 =JES |benefits4 =Additional Tag Skill |penalties4 =-1 Skill points at level up |games5 =VB |benefits5 =? |penalties5 =? |footer = Old World Blues }} Skilled is a trait which appears in Fallout, Fallout 2, the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Old World Blues, Fallout Tactics, Van Buren, J.E. Sawyer's Fallout RPG and Lionheart. ''Fallout'' Effect You gain +10% to all skills but gain a perk every 4th level instead of every 3rd level. ''Fallout 2'', Fallout Tactics, Lionheart Effect You gain +5 skill points per level but gain a perk only every 4 levels instead of every 3. ''Old World Blues'' Effect You gain +5 to all skills, but you gain 10% less Experience Points. Notes * This trait gives you a total of 65 skill points. * Taking the first rank of Swift Learner perk (or using the Well Rested bonus) will not completely nullify the downside of this trait, though it does certainly render it negligible: you will only take a 1% overall experience loss on rewards of 100 or more (e.g.: 99 instead of 100, 792 instead of 800, etc.). * There is plenty of experience to earn, and at later levels it is only an annoyance, but this is counteracted by stronger enemies to battle and plenty of quests that give almost free experience. For much the same reason that Swift Learner is considered a wasted perk, so too is this an effective trait. * As the rest of the enemies and characters level up alongside you, you effectively feel no difference in the game surrounding, but take longer to level up, making the trait a very useful early-game effect. * A different alternative (or addition) to Swift Learner is the Lessons Learned perk, as it can completely cancel out the lowered experience gain, while increasing the gain with each subsequent level-up. The only downside to this is how late you gain access to this perk, with it being available at level 26. * This is the only trait that affects your Sneak, Lockpick and Survival skills. ''J.E. Sawyer's Fallout RPG'' In J.E. Sawyer's Fallout Role-Playing Game you gain an additional Tag skill. However, you gain -1 skill points every level because you often spread yourself too thin. Behind the scenes The image in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Old World Blues is a modified image of the Center of Mass perk. Bugs * If you use this at the beginning of the game, you will have the normal effects. However, if you re-apply it before going into the wasteland, the positive effect doubles but the negative effect doesn't, remaining at -10% XP. The trait can also be later reapplied at The Sink for a total of 15 points to all skills, while the penalty remains at -10%. ** In addition, if Skilled is removed via the Sink Auto-Doc, the skill bonuses remain while the de-buff is removed (this does not affect XP already missed, it merely means that the -10% penalty no longer applies). *** In addition, if skilled is removed while leaving Goodsprings for the first time, then selecting the Rebuild Character option, and creating a character that is the exact same as your current one with the exception of the removal the Skilled trait, you will retain the +5 to all skills and lose the -10% Xp reduction. * If a skill magazine effect is in play, it counts as the base value. For example, if someone didn't have the Comprehension perk and they had an 85 base Science skill, 85+10+5=100 and it would stay that way. Category:Fallout traits Category:Fallout 2 traits Category:Old World Blues traits Category:Fallout Tactics traits Category:Van Buren traits Category:J.E. Sawyer's Fallout RPG traits Category:Lionheart traits ru:Тренированный uk:Тренований